


Daily Shit 2

by ifoundadeadmall



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifoundadeadmall/pseuds/ifoundadeadmall
Summary: Nathan knows some jokes.





	Daily Shit 2

"Hey," Wade said as he laid on Nathan's lap. They were watching a documentary about ducks and Nathan was enjoying the rare waves of calm radiating from Wade.  
"What," Nathan answered lazily.  
"What do you call a gay dinosaur," Wade said. He could _hear_ his smile. If only, Wade knew what was coming.  
"A Tyrano-soreass?" Nathan responded.  
"Wha-Hold on, that's fucking cheating!" Wade sat up, looking betrayed.  
Nathan put his hands up in defense. "I didn't read your mind," he said slyly through a smirk. "I heard it from a cashier at a bodega I stopped by at yesterday,"  
"Where," Wade said.  
"What?" Nathan asked.  
"Where was the bodega?" Wade asked, almost annoyed.  
"It was on Broad St. in Staten Island," he retorted, adding a layer of playful offense.  
"Okay, fuck you," Wade said, genuinely irritated, as he laid his head back on Nathan's lap.   
"For what?" Nathan said.  
"For going to Staten Island," Wade said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as fuck.


End file.
